<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by Just_for_fun8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558218">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_fun8/pseuds/Just_for_fun8'>Just_for_fun8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Legacy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Kinda Sad, It's my birthday and I get to pick the stories I write, not really angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_fun8/pseuds/Just_for_fun8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loen has been keeping track of her time in Astraea and realizes her birthday is fast approaching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sage Lesath/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday and I get to write whatever I want. 2 part story. 2nd part should be up a few days on my actual birthday (it's also Loen's birthday UwU )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loen counted out the days in her planner. It had been almost a year since she had been transported to Astrea.</p><p>The sound of her door opening up pulled her attention away from the book, tucking it under her pillow.</p><p>Sage leaned against the door frame "Heyyyy...whatcha up to?"</p><p>Loen shrugged "Just reading.....nothing that interesting."</p><p>Sage wandered into her room, shutting the door behind him. "I could help make it interesting..."</p><p>Loen shot him a look "While I appreciate your offer, more stories about you losing strip poker wasn't what I had in mind."</p><p>Her voice was oddly clipped as she absent mindedly flipped a few pages in an old book.</p><p>Sage placed his hand over hers "You need a break....wanna go to that pastry shop..?"</p><p>Loen sighed, placing a scrap of paper in the book and shutting it.</p><p>Sage grabbed her hands, yanking her off her bed "That's my girl!"</p><p>She smiled slightly as he pulled her out of her room.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sage reached his arm around Loen's shoulder pulling her into his side. A light dusting of snow had begun to fall. Loen's cheeks were slightly red as she rubbed her hands together.</p><p>"You okay....?"</p><p>Loen nodded, tucking her hands under her arms. "Oh yeah...ive always loved the cold ..you know winter baby and stuff, but it makes my hands ache if they get cold....I'm still learning how to heat my hands up.."</p><p>"Winter baby?"</p><p>"Oh uh...it just means I was born in the winter season. Momma almost gave birth to me an a road in the middle of a snow storm. Daddy was so mad that she refused to be dropped off at the hospital doors."</p><p>Sage caught the change in her voice as she spoke and he felt her shoulders slump under his arm.</p><p>Within a few moments she caught herself "But anyway I have problems with the cold and my hands and feet and I haven't figured out how to heat myself up yet."</p><p>Sage stopped walking, grabbing her arm to wrap around his waist, tucking it under her coat.</p><p>"Shit your hands are cold...."</p><p>She looked away, suddenly shy. "Sorry....."</p><p>Sage smirked pressing his nose into her hair "If it means you have to put your hands on me, I'll take freezing cold."</p><p>Loen scoffed, her cheeks even redder while Sage laughed. He grabbed her other hand, holding it to his chest, his skin warm under her palm.</p><p>Loen rested her head against his shoulder as they walked to the tower. Their boots crunching on the fresh snow.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Back at the tower Sage reluctantly let her go, her hands no longer cold, and Sage's hands aching at the loss of contact, when he got an idea.</p><p>"Hey...can I show you something....?"</p><p>Loen's eyes met his and she nodded slightly, letting Sage pull her down a hall.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Loen couldn't help letting her jaw drop. Sage pulled her into a secret passage that ended at a modestly sized room.</p><p>A huge fireplace loomed against one wall, it's alcove empty, aside from Sage, piling logs within it. Loen observed some of the dusty objects in the room.</p><p>Various pieces of armour sat on shelves, a few random books and pots.</p><p>Her eyes eventually settled on a long window, but instead of plain glass she realized it was stained glass. It seemed an odd thing to have in a fortress but Sage came up behind her, as if reading her mind.</p><p>"Sometimes people came up here for guidance, solice, prayer or whatever..."</p><p>"And why did you come up here?"</p><p>"Good place to be alone.... especially now...."</p><p>Loen realized a fire was lit and Sage was looking at her. His stare was gentle as he reached up, placing his hands on her cheeks, stroking her cheekbones.</p><p>"Why now.....?" Her voice hitched slightly when he traced his thumb over her bottom lip.</p><p>He smirked slightly "It's the best place to be alone with you...."</p><p>With that he pulled her to him, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other wrapping around her shoulders.</p><p>Loen's hands came to rest on his chest and she tilted her head up, brushing her nose to his.</p><p>Sage leaned down, kissing her.</p><p>He felt her move against him, and he reached for her hips, supporting her as she wrapped her legs around him.</p><p>He purred against her, getting lost in the feeling of her hands in his hair.</p><p>Sage had to repress a moan when her teeth grazed his bottom lip. She smirked against him, pulling his hair. When he gasped, her younger darted in and Sage saw stars.</p><p>With a little more force than he intended he pushed her away. She looked at him surprised "Oh.... I'm sorry..."</p><p>Sage laughed, pressing his forehead to hers "No! Nononono it's just your speaking my language and I....."</p><p>He looked into her eyes and his heart spluttered. The fire softened up the edges of her face and her eyes seemed to glow bronze. He suddenly remembered what he told her all those months ago and how she'd infiltrated the very fiber of his being.</p><p>"I'm just...off my game with you...you distract me....in the best way...."</p><p>He kissed her again, soft and slow.</p><p>"I just...." Sage worried his bottom lip. Loen waited patiently. She always did for him.</p><p>"Look if I'm going to ruin you for every other man....a dusty old tower isn't really what I pictured."</p><p>"This seems like the most tasteful options compared to your usual locals...and besides.."</p><p>She held his chin gently, looking him in the eye.</p><p>"Besides.....who says I won't be the one who ruins you for anyone after me....."</p><p>Sage swallowed audibly, his heart hammering in his chest, was it loud? It sounded loud, why does it sound so loud?</p><p>His pupils were wide, a lopsided smile graced his cheeks. "......heh....I'd like to see you try..."</p><p>Loen smirked patting his cheek "You're on big boy."</p><p>Sage had to resist every urge he felt to pin her down and make good on his promise. But in his present mindset, he wanted to worship at her feet.</p><p>"Come here..."</p><p>Sage obediently followed her order, settling next to her on a pile of blankets, cuddling close. She lazily threaded her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp.</p><p>Sage nuzzled against her chest, his ear finding her heart beat. He could feel himself getting sleepy but the idea of moving, when she was so close, was not his idea of fun.</p><p>He heard her breathing change and he realized she was asleep. He pulled a blanket up, tucking it against her.</p><p>He stayed awake a little longer, watching her sleep.</p><p>Sage wrestled with the feeling in his chest. Holding her to him, he realized this felt like home.</p><p>Or at least...it felt like what he thought home would be.</p><p>He let the fire die down in the hearth before gathering her up, and making his way back to her room. He gently pushed the door open, carefully setting her on her bed.</p><p>As he adjusted her pillows, something bumped his hand and he reached under, pulling out a strange book, it's cover marked with numbers.</p><p>He opened it, curiosity getting the better of him and inside he found a calendar page marked. Decorated with doodles and obnoxious pen colors it said "My 30th Birthday!"<br/>
Sage looked over at her, their conversation fresh in their mind</p><p>He flipped through a few pages when a noise startled him.</p><p>"Sage...?"</p><p>Loen was looking up from her spot on the bed.</p><p>"It's just my planner you can set it on the table...."</p><p>Sage flushed slightly setting it down "Why is the page for your birthday marked?"</p><p>Loen avoided his gaze "Oh...I wrote that in there when I got it....I had planned this whole trip with some friends but .....well based on my count....my birthday is in a few days.</p><p>She trailed off and Sage felt his chest ache "I'm sorry we haven't gotten you home yet.....but...we could do something here....."</p><p>Loen sat up, unlacing her bracer and corset, pulling them off.</p><p>"I'd.....rather just act as if it's not coming up....for all we know if I get back it will have been minutes since I went missing...or an hour or months or years....."</p><p>Sage's ears flattened to his head "You're being stubborn."</p><p>Loen sighed "I'm tired.....goodnight...."</p><p>With that she burrowed under her blankets as she heard Sage huff before leaving her room. The door locking behind him.</p><p>Sage ran his bare hand through his hair, frustration bubbling under the surface.</p><p>"She doesn't need to be stubborn. What's the big deal? We can have a party?! I'm great at parties, she was at my birthday!"</p><p>He turned the corner, almost running over Felix and Anisa who were coming down the opposite hall.</p><p>"Oh my!"</p><p>Anisa caught Felix before he fell over. Sage barely noticed, agitation plain on his face.</p><p>"I understand the air is thin up there Sage but please be more aware of your surroundings."</p><p>Felix looked annoyed and Sage frowned, looking away from them "Whatever, sorry."</p><p>He pushed past them, leaving Anisa and Felix confused.</p><p>"Sage?!"</p><p>Anisa jogged after him grabbing his shoulder "What's wrong is it Loen? Where is she? Is she okay?"</p><p>Sage paused "Yeah she's fine....she's just being stubborn...who doesn't want a birthday party?!"</p><p>"Birthday?"</p><p>Sage crosses his arms, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Forget it, she'd probably get angry if she found out I told you...."</p><p>Felix looked pensive for a moment "It has been a while since she came to us....she's had to adjust immensely, perhaps a party will make her feel like she will never get home...."</p><p>Sage's ears flicked back "What's so good about Earth? This place has everything."</p><p>Anisa perked up "Dolphins! Very tiny foods!"</p><p>Sage rolled his eyes "Yeah okay I'm going to the bar."</p><p>With that he strode away, hands shoved in his pockets.</p><p>Felix and Anisa watched his retreating back before Felix smirked.</p><p>"I do very much enjoy watching him struggle with his feelings. He's painfully obvious."</p><p>Anisa laughed "Very much so.....perhaps we should force their hands....if her birthday is coming up....."</p><p>"Annie?! Are you scheming? Delightful I wish to participate."</p><p>With that the two walked towards the great hall. Discussing plans that needed to be put into motion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Birthday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay I'm a week late posting this, but I worked the last 6 of the last 7 nights so I'll forgive myself. Just fluff. Sage is bad at expressing his feelings and thankfully Loen thinks it's cute, especially on her birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days were a bit of a blur.</p><p>Loen kept her interactions with Sage minimal and Sage was more than happy to pretend they hadn't had their discussion earlier in the week.</p><p>Meanwhile Anisa and Felix had made a plan to get the two of them together, amused at their tense responses to each other.</p><p>The morning of Loen's birthday she laid in bed. Getting up sounded like torture and she figured if she stayed put no one would find her.</p><p>She groaned when someone knocked on her door.</p><p>She crawled out of bed and opened up the door. Anisa stood on the other side.</p><p>"Oh are you alright you look unwell."</p><p>Loen sighed "Sorry I slept poorly, what's up?"</p><p>"Ah well I wanted to see if you would be interested in going out into town with me?"</p><p>Loen stretched, scratching her head "Uh.....sure? Any reason?"</p><p>"Oh I just felt you could use a break from Sage, plus Felix is terrible to take shopping."</p><p>Loen laughed lightly "Sounds fun.....sure..."</p><p>With that Loen shut the door, getting dressed for the day.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She met Anisa on the main entryway of the tower, pulling her hood up to cover her short hair. Anisa linked her arm with Loen's as they walked into town.</p><p>Sage was sitting up on one of the high walls when he noticed the two leaving, he recognized Loen's hood and his tail swished in annoyance.</p><p>He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small knife, twirling it in his fingers.</p><p>He watched the two women disappear into town before getting off his perch, returning to the tower.</p><p>He wandered about for a a while before he realized he was in front of Loen's door.</p><p>He reached for the handle and found it locked</p><p>"heh....typical."<br/>Within a few moments the door was unlocked and he stepped inside. Her bed neatly made up as he wandered through the room, observing the various books with tabs in them.</p><p>"Wow she's really been reading a lot."</p><p>He traced his fingers over one page, looking at the contents. Various spells for fire, water, ice, incantations for invisibility.</p><p>He didn't stay long, leaving the room, locking the door behind him.<br/>Outisde the door Felix stood, arms crossed.  "Spying on your trainee, eh?" Sage grumbled at him "What do you want?"</p><p>Felix shrugged "Just here to offer some advice, Perhaps the best way to get your point across is to not go for your first thought....which I'm thinking is you taking her to the Runny Eye?"</p><p>Sage avoided his gaze and Felix smirked "You're too easy to read, consider what you know about her, you must have shown her somewhere special, that she likes...somewhere that doesn't give for distractions..." With that Felix turned on his heel, walking back down the hallway. Sage rubbed the back of his head, eyeing her door again before an idea struck him, making his way to the chapel he'd shown her.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Loen inhaled deep, cold air illing her lungs..</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, the crystals woven through her short hair clinking against each other.</p><p>Anisa had seen her eyeing the weaver and offered to wait so she could get it done too. Loen had rejected the idea until Anisa approached the vendor, asking what they could do with Loen's hair. The vendor happily worked, setting Loen's hair into a glittering spectacle.</p><p>They were returning to the tower when Loen decided to share her secret.</p><p>"Hey...."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Anisa turned her head to look at her.</p><p>"Thanks for taking me out....um...well today was supposed to be my birthday...ya know back on Earth...and.."</p><p>"Oh yes I know, Sage spilled the beans as they say."</p><p>Loen flushed "ugh of course he did."</p><p>Anisa smiled "Don't worry there isn't any kind of surprise party....Felix and I rejected that outright....I thought maybe a girl's day would be fun....you've done so well here....and I know it hasn't been easy for you...as does Felix and Sage...but they don't always.....see things as we do."</p><p>Loen smiles slightly "I could be trapped in worse places"</p><p>"That's the spirit!"<br/>----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Upon her return to her room she found a note on her pillow in Sage's scribbly handwriting.</p><p>"Meet me at the chapel.....please....."</p><p>Loen raised a brow, pulling off her cloak, she removed her hip bags and pulled on a loose silk shirt, tucking a dangling crystal behind her ear.</p><p>She left her room, walking back towards the empty hallway and to the hidden chapel tunnel. She paused at the top of the steps before pushing the barrier open.</p><p>Inside was warm, the air smelled earthy and cozy and Sage jumped when he saw her, shoving his hair back from his face.</p><p>"Hey...you came...."</p><p>He sounded almost in disbelief.</p><p>"You did ask nicely...which is unlike you...what's goin on?"</p><p>She gestured to the pile of pillows on the floor, the random candles, the wine, the charcuterie board and the small wrapped gift.</p><p>She looked back at him, realising he wasn't wearing his full garb. His gauntlet and pauldrons were no where to be seen, sword not at his side.</p><p>He was completely vulnerable and exposed...it made Loen nervous.</p><p>Sage flushed red "Oh uh this is....for you...I uh...your hair looks good....it's...it's pretty....you look pretty."</p><p>Sage slapped his hand over his face and Loen couldn't help grinning at his nervous response to her.</p><p>"You'd look pretty in crystals...."</p><p>Sage paused then before shyly stepping towards her, taking both her hands in his.</p><p>His hands were warm and rough against hers and he pulled them up toward his face eyeing her.</p><p>"Please don't be mad...I just....I know that being here isn't what you wanted...I.....I'm not good at this....but you are....."</p><p>He swallowed hard and his mouth felt dry.</p><p>Loen waited patiently, the firelight flickering across her face.</p><p>Gently Sage pulled her hands to his lips, placing a few kisses across her knuckles. He never wanted her hands to know the fight his had, he never wanted them to become rough and cracked like his.</p><p>"You are.... absolutely worthless to me..."</p><p>Loen raised a brow before Sage realized what he said "Oh shit nononono I said that wrong...shit..."</p><p>Loen burst into laughter before she threaded her arms around his neck.</p><p>"You're worthless to me too..."</p><p>With that she pressed her lips to his.</p><p>After a few moments Sage regained his bearings, pulling her to him. He wrapped both arms around her waist.</p><p>He felt her tongue probe his lips and he opened up to her, she tasted faintly of tea and street cakes and Sage couldn't get enough.</p><p>Eventually, reluctantly they had to pull apart.</p><p>He smiled at her, purring softly in the space between them.</p><p>"I know you didn't want to celebrate really...but...I uh...."</p><p>He gestures vaguely at the items on the floor in front of the roaring fire, shyly looking away.</p><p>Loen smiles slightly "I like this...this is good..." She paused for a moment, biting her lip before continuing on "Im sorry....for being stubborn earlier.....I just...."</p><p>She shrugged slightly "Just felt like celebrating was stupid.....not worth it..."</p><p>Sage hugged her tight. "A party is always worth it, I'll celebrate anything."</p><p>Loen laughed lightly, reaching up to scratch behind his ear "I know you would..."</p><p>His eyes glazed over slightly as she scratched his ears before he regained his clarity "Come here...." He pulled her to the fire, helping her sit on the cushions as he handed her a small gift. She smiled at the wrapping, terribly done, but obviously an attempt was made. She untied the ribbon and pulled off the paper, </p><p>Her eyes widened as she pulled out a necklace, a stone dangling off the chain, shifting in rainbows as she turned it over in her palm. "Sage this is.....it's beautiful."</p><p>She looked over at him, catching his lopsided smile "Tulsi helped me....a little, she knows good metal work."</p><p>She handed it to him, turning around "Put it on please.."</p><p>Sage obliged, securing the chain behind her neck. As he released the chain he pulled her to his chest, kissing the back of her neck. He caught her sigh and he smirked, peppering kisses up her neck. <br/>"Sage....." she sighed out his name, turning in his lap so she could face him "How's it look...?"</p><p>Sage didn't bother to look, he already knew his answer "You're beautiful."</p><p>Her lips quirked up in a smile, a blush on her cheeks, settling against him "Since it's my birthday can we just stay here for a while." </p><p>Sage nodded slightly, kissing the top of her head "Anything for you......."</p><p>They spent the night talking, about everything and nothing. Loen had to admit, it was the best birthday she'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>